


Twist

by rummyjoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex in the office, because sex, dirty filthy oral porn with the flimsiest of setups, olicity - Freeform, olicity smut, season 2 canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>put your dirty angel face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>between my legs and knicker lace</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

It really wasn't Oliver's fault he hadn't realized his hand was halfway up Felicity's skirt. He'd been concentrating on the numbers she was showing him, and his hand tended to have a mind of its own. If he wasn't rubbing his fingers together, he was drumming them on his desk, or apparently now feeling up his assistant, and just why didn't Felicity say anything or smack him or something? She'd just kept standing there letting him do it. What did that mean? Was he just one hundred percent an asshole even subconsciously, and she was too uncomfortable to say anything? Or did it mean she wanted him to keep doing it?

The room fell silent, and he realized she'd stopped talking. Oh god, he wasn't paying attention and he had no idea what was going on except that her skin was just _really_ soft.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just, um." He panicked, and his fingers flexed on her thigh the tiniest bit. Should he remove his hand? Leave it there and just pretend everything was normal? "I zoned out for a second. Sorry."

"S'ok. I was just telling you that you really need to be attentive when Mr. Jorgensen is speaking. Feedback I've gotten is that he's one of the make-it-or-break-it guys on the deal and, um. He really doesn't, uh." She bit her lip, and Oliver wished she hadn't done that because it did Things to certain parts of his anatomy.

"He doesn't what?" he prompted.

"He doesn't have a very high opinion of your abilities to run the company." She gave a sympathetic wince. "Everybody pretty much knows it, too. But if you can win him over - and I don't mean in the playboy schmoozing kind of way - then everyone else should follow suit."

"OK then," he took a long breath and let it out slowly, his fingers dancing lightly up the inside of her thigh. "What do I have to do win him over?"

"Just know your facts." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, took a deep breath. "If he asks you a question, answer it directly. He likes things short and to the point."

"What kind of questions will he ask, do you think?"

"I have a list that --" A red popup window flashed onto Oliver's screen, notifying them that Will the security guard was one floor down and had just scanned his badge in the elevator to access the executive floor. Felicity had set up the alert system after they'd been surprised by visits from Isabel Rochev one too many times for her liking. It had given them both peace of mind to no longer be ambushed in the office. And now it was apparently going to save them from an embarrassing scene that would have had the entire building talking.  
_____

Oliver pulled his hand from Felicity's leg and sat up straight in his chair, clearing his throat. Felicity stepped to her left and smoothed her hands down over her skirt, draping her left arm across her stomach. "As I was, uh, saying. I have a list that I can give you, but basically just know our expected profit margins and --"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak." Will said as he crossed to the door. "Just doing my floor checks."

"Hi, Will," Felicity smiled at the gray haired man. "Everything's pretty quiet tonight."

"I was also wondering," he asked hesitantly, "if maybe you were going to be ordering up something for a late dinner? We want to know if we should be on the lookout for a delivery boy. Though if you're going to, you'd better get a move on. It's getting pretty late."

Felicity looked to Oliver. He shrugged. "We're going to be here for a while yet, so we probably should at some point."

Felicity turned back to Will, "We'll call down once we make a decision. Thanks for thinking of us."

"You two have a good night, then." Will made a show of checking the rest of the area before heading back to the elevator.

"Old pervert," Felicity muttered as she turned back toward Oliver's computer screen. He quirked his eyebrow at that. "Oh, come on. They know we're here, so there's no need to do a security check every time we work late. They just always want to see if we're up here doing something inappropriate, and they always look so disappointed because they'll never see any shenanigans."

She felt her face grow warm when she realized that they had actually been on their way to possibly doing something inappropriate just before that alert popped up. Oliver coughed and scooted his chair closer to his desk, shifting back into business as usual mode. "Um. Okay, so we can go over those questions when we take a dinner break later?"

Felicity felt a brief pang of disappointment before she tamped it down. She took a step closer and cleared her throat softly. "Yeah, that sounds good. Let's get back to the R&D projections. They were -- " She paused when she felt Oliver's hand land back on her leg, just below the hem of her skirt. He darted a quick look at her from the corner of his eye. She continued as if her heart wasn't once again hammering away in her chest. "I think you need to scroll back up a little." She shifted so her thighs leaned against the edge of his desk, her legs opening slightly more in encouragement.

Oliver reached for his mouse, clicking a few times. "Is this where we were?" His left hand began to glide back and forth over her skin. Felicity bit her lip against the noise that suddenly rose in her throat.

"We were a bit higher than that," she said in a professional tone, not sure where her audacity was coming from.

Oliver slid his fingers back up under her skirt. Again. Finally. He clicked a couple more rows up on the spreadsheet displayed on his monitor. "Here?"

In for a penny... "I think you need to move a lot higher than that," Felicity leaned over and placed her right hand over Oliver's on the mouse, scrolling a full page up on the document, and pushing her rear end out a bit more prominently. "We need to backtrack and make up for that interruption."  
________

Oliver sucked in a deep breath, then slid his hand up, up, up. She slowly brought her thighs together so his fingers were squeezed between them, his index finger nestled up against the edge of her panties, his thumb cupped under the bottom of her spectacular ass. Felicity was valiantly trying to soldier on with their meeting prep, but Oliver was no longer paying any attention. He rubbed his thumb up over her smooth skin, then back down, mesmerized by the movement under the fabric of her skirt. His mouth watered at the sight.

He slid his fingers back, almost completely out from between her thighs, then in again, slightly twisted so his first two fingers were flat against the heat of her panties.

She breathed his name out with a moan, and Oliver gave up all pretense of working. He reached across with his right hand and pushed her skirt up to her waist, revealing dark purple satin that stood in stark contrast with her pale skin like an angry bruise. He had a sudden desire to bite her ass, to mark it with a real bruise. Instead, he leaned over and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the right cheek.

Felicity gasped and pushed back against him, her hips giving a little shimmy. He took the hint and moved his fingers against her, petting her through the quickly dampening material, lightly at first, then with increasing pressure. He licked and kissed across the firm globe of her ass as he slid his fingers forward to find her clit, moving over it in broad circles before switching to rapid scritches that caused her to make a series of almost guttural moans. She half collapsed onto her elbows, the new position giving her more leverage to push herself against him.

What seemed like a few short moments later, her back arched and she cried out, then softly chanted his name over and over as her body shook with her release.

Oliver cupped his hand around her and applied steady pressure as her body continued to shudder. He leaned over and kissed near her left hip, moving downward, teasingly sliding his tongue just under the edge of her panties. He brought both hands up to cup her ass, kneading and caressing until he couldn't hold out any longer. He nipped at it with his teeth, soothing the tiny bite with his tongue as she yipped in protest. One of her hands swatted back ineffectually at him. He squeezed her ass a bit tighter in his hands, then apologized.

"I'm sorry, but your ass is just so delicious. I want to eat it like an apple." He leaned over and nipped the other side a little harder, then immediately sucked the offended patch of skin into his mouth, not missing the way her thighs squeezed together at the action.

Felicity snorted. "Sounds like someone really does need a dinner break."

"Oh," Oliver said nonchalantly as he pushed his fingertips into the waist of her panties, slipping out of his chair and sinking to his knees as he slid the fabric down her legs. His attention was frozen on the obscene sight of the dark purple fabric draped around her ankles and the strappy silver stilettos she'd worn today. His dick twitched almost painfully. "I could definitely eat."  
_______

Felicity couldn't stop the giggle that erupted at that declaration. She pushed herself up on her forearms and said over her shoulder, "Really? That's the line you --"

She gasped and fell forward onto the desk as Oliver's mouth closed over her. His flattened tongue slid messily over her clit for a brief second, then up slowly, until the tip of it began tickling around her entrance, teasing, torturing, until he finally gave in and...

"Oh my god!"

She scrabbled her fingers across the desk until she got a good grip on the opposite edge. She held on tight and pushed back against Oliver's mouth as he practically devoured her. He laid his thumbs along her inner folds, applying pressure, releasing, matching the rhythm of his tongue sliding in and out of her, slow at first, then faster. Her breathing picked up speed, and little noises she couldn't control started coming from her throat. Her entire body tensed, and just as she felt like she was going to hit the peak again, he stopped.

Her growl of frustration rang loud in the empty office, and the vibrations from Oliver's chuckle tickling over her made her squirm on the desk.

"If you stop now, I swear I'm going to --" she broke off with another disappointed sound.

"You'll what?" he asked as his thumbs restarted their slow massaging rhythm.

She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. It took a minute because his _hands_ , god, they were doing amazing things to her. "I don't know. Something bad. Just. Why did you s-s-stop?" she stuttered over the last bit as a tiny tremor passed through her body.

"My tongue got tired." He squeezed his thumbs together a little harder, more like a pinch, causing her hips to thrust reflexively. Her forehead was pressed down on her hands, and her eyes were shut anyway, so she couldn't see him at all, but she knew he had that damn smug smile on his face when he added, "From _fucking_ you with it."

"Oh god," she whimpered, her excitement revealing itself in a flood of wetness.

She heard a soft "Ah" just before his left thumb slid up and into her, then back out and down, spreading the slickness over her. She made a soft noise in her throat and pushed back against him, wondering when he would stop torturing her and just let her come already.

"Do you like dirty talk, Felicity?" he asked, his lips just a breath away from touching her. "Do you want me to tell you how it feels to have my tongue inside you? To taste you?" His tongue flicked briefly at her entrance. She made a strangled sound in her throat as she nodded against the desk. "Was that a yes?"

"Y-yes, god. Anything. Just..."

"Just what?" He ghosted his lips across her folds.

"Make me come, Oliver. Please!" she practically sobbed, eyes squeezed tight.

His thumbs pulled her open, and his mouth covered her, sucking. Hard. Steady. Firm pressure, and she saw bright reds and yellows behind her eyelids, riding a wave of pleasure that kept going on and on and on. Just as she thought it was ending, he started flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue in a brutal staccato rhythm, and she was gone. Her eyes rolled back, her back arched, and she knew she was making noises she'd probably be embarrassed about later, but she was beyond caring.

She let out a final sharp cry, then collapsed onto the desk, panting. Her hips kept making small pumping motions, and every few seconds a series of tremors would run through her body. Eventually her mind started registering things other than the world record endorphin high she'd just experienced. Oliver's hands softly gliding over the backs of her thighs, his lips placing soft kisses on her, around her. His mouth moving along her folds, delicately licking and sucking at her juices, causing shivering aftershocks to ripple through her body.

He placed one last kiss over her, then sat back, his hands still lightly gripping her thighs. His thumbs brushed back and forth over her skin, applying just enough pressure to keep her grounded without overstimulating her.

She took another couple gulps of air and tried to raise her head. When that endeavor failed, she rolled it to the side, slitting her eyes open, trying to see over her shoulder.

"You're...really good at that," she finally managed, then cringed. He'd just given her the best orgasm of her entire life, and that's all she could come up with?

He chuckled, his grip tightening ever so slightly on her thighs. "Thanks."

"mmmmm you're welcome," she murmured, her eyes drifting shut. "I'd reciprocate, but I think I'm pretty much useless for the rest of the night. 's'all your fault." She paused as a soft tremor swept through her, then took a steadying breath and continued on, her words slurring just the tiniest bit in her exhaustion. "I mean, obviously you could fuck me if you wanted to, but I feel like all I'd be able to do is just lay here and that wouldn't be any fun. Might as well be using one of those sex toy vaginas and oh my god why don't you ever stop me when I say these awful things?"

Her voice trailed off, and the room was silent for too long. She started panicking, wondered if Oliver was already having regrets. She didn't know how she was going to get through that board meeting tomorrow, having to sit next to him. She'd practically thrown herself at him after Pervert Will dropped by. Could she be any more of a cliche?

"Oliver?"  
__________

Oliver shook himself out of his daze after Felicity called his name a second (or was it a third?) time. "What? Sorry."

"Are you - are we ok?" Felicity asked in a small voice. She was half pushed off the desk, head turned to look at him, her lip caught between her teeth. She looked nervous for some reason. How long had he been zoned out?

"Every -- " his voice squeaked, and he coughed. "Everything's fine. I just, um." He braced his hands on either side of her and pushed himself up off his knees.

She took a deep breath and shifted on the desk to try to get more comfortable. Her back arched slightly, and her ass brushed against him. He hissed a breath out through his teeth, and she froze.

"You planning on doing anything about that?" she asked in a low voice, pushing back into him deliberately, once, twice.

"I, uh." His reached down and gripped her hip to stop her, fighting for self control. He pushed himself back and stood behind her. "I'm fine. I can - I'll take care of it."

"Oh." Her voice was small. "Sorry. You're right. I'll -- can you let go of me so I can...?"

He looked to where he still gripped her hip and saw that one of her hands was trying to push down her skirt. He was still stuck on trying to process the fact that Felicity was draped over his desk, completely wrecked, and she'd told him he could _fuck_ her. _If he wanted_. Like there was any doubt? But apparently there was because she was looking over her shoulder with an unsure expression on her face, and she was pulling away from him, and--

How had he screwed this up so badly?

"Felicity, no, that's -- " He swallowed hard. "You're amazing." His hand covered hers, stilling her movements. His other hand slid up the back of her thigh, over her (spectacular, god!) ass, to her lower back. He leaned down, brought his hand up to brush her hair from her face, placing small kisses along her hairline, on her cheek, before brushing his lips across hers.

She gave a soft hum and opened her mouth, her tongue poking out and lapping at his lips. His breath caught in his chest when he realized she was licking herself off him.

"Gonna kill me," he muttered, his mouth chasing hers when she pulled back.

"Hmm, what a way to go." Her eyes slipped closed and her head drooped toward the desk. "Sorry, you really did tire me out. But embarrassing word vomit aside, I really would be happy to help out. Can't run through the Kama Sutra, but," she lightly snapped her hips up, and a groan escaped him, "I think we can figure something out."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from "Twist" by Goldfrapp, written by Alison Goldfrapp & Will Gregory.
> 
>  
> 
> I can't even apologize for using a variation of the 'your ass is too delicious' line from Hung. It's absurd and amazing.


End file.
